Owlette’s Magic Lipstick!
'Owlette’s Magic Lipstick! '''is the 37th episode of Season 54. Summary Owlette finds magical lipstick that turns her into a seductive superhero, but the lipstick’s powers turn out to be too strong! Plot The episode begins at night where the PJ Masks and Luna Girl are chasing her cousin Starla and preventing her from getting the dark moon crystals inside HQ. Suddenly, Starla summons her star mosquitos as they zoomed towards the Cat Car and blocked Catboy’s view, but Luna Girl shooes them away with her Luna Magnet, then Owlette jumps out and uses her super owl wing wind to blow the swarm towards Starla as she shouts at the PJ Masks and her cousin that she’ll get them next time before disappearing. After Starla and her mosquitoes were defeated once again, it was time to call it a night as the PJ Masks and Luna Girl said goodnight to each other and Owlette was seen flying to her home, just when she saw something shiny down on her front yard and when she landed and got close to the object, she discovers that it's some kind of lipstick as she picks it up and examines it, seeing that it looks brand new and had a tag that says it's for her. It was strange, but then she decides to try a bit on as she removed the top, turns the bottom to the right to uplift the lipstick and then applies some on her lips. Suddenly, Owlette felt slightly strange after putting on the lipstick. The following morning, Amaya’s friends were waiting for her from outside her house so they can start a new day, but she seems to be taking too long, which is very unusual. Just then, the door opens and Amaya walks out, but then Connor notices that there was something different about her: she was wearing pink lipstick. Luna notices too and she asks Amaya what’s with the lipstick as Amaya explains that she found a lipstick, while pulling it out from her pocket to show her friends, last night and it was sent to her but no sender had signed his or her name after giving it to her as Luna takes another look at the lipstick as something tells her that it might be more than just a regular stick of lipstick and suggests to Amaya that she should examine it before she puts on some lipstick. But Amaya thinks that it's not the time right now, as they have some missions to go to tonight. With a roll of her eyes, Luna replies okay but then makes another suggestion about using the PJ Picture Player to examining the lipstick. The following night, at HQ, PJ Robot was handed the lipstick by Owlette to have the picture player scan it to see if Luna Girl’s theory about the lipstick is right. Characters * Owlette/Amaya * Connor/Catboy * Greg/Gekko * Luna/Luna Girl * Romeo * Robot * Night Ninja * Ninjalinos * An Yu * Liling * Ning * Seductiva * Starla * Mosquitoes Trivia * Owlette gains a new power from the magical lipstick. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 54 Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Romance Category:Flirting Category:Magic Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks